<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coddled Bunny by Amber_gold20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207029">Coddled Bunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_gold20/pseuds/Amber_gold20'>Amber_gold20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, linked universe- fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bunny Legend, Even though it was for five seconds, Fluff, Legend is a softy, Red I’m sorry for making you cry, Twi is best boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_gold20/pseuds/Amber_gold20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea I got from the LU Discord.</p><p>Legend is such a softy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coddled Bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A special thanks to my friends Julia and Kay on Discord. They were incredibly nice and encouraging when I was writing this. This is my first LU fanfiction here on AO3 so I understand if this is a little weird.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Legend never thought he’d have to use his bunny form again.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Yet, here he was, standing before Twilight as a rabbit while the ranch hand pet the soft fur on his head. He just <em>had</em> </span> <span class="s1">to go pick up Twilight’s crystal.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was embarrassing enough, but Twilight started talking about how forms say something about a person, and continued about Legend’s attitude. Legend’s ears drooped. He knew why he acted like that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once Twilight finished petting him, the two headed back to camp.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Twilight told him to go hide. They could hear fighting nearby, and Legend still wasn’t capable of holding a weapon.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Now he was hiding in a large bush. Legend could hear fighting behind him. He stuck his little head out of the bush and looked around. </span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s1">He couldn’t wrap his head around what he saw. Fighting two monsters was Four— but it wasn’t </span> <em><span class="s2">just </span></em> <span class="s1">Four. He saw four different versions of him fighting the monsters. Each of their tunics were the individual colors of Four’s original one.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Legend tried to get a closer look, and without realizing it he came completely out of the bush. One of them- the one in the red tunic- turned around and spotted him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly he just dropped his sword and ran over to where Legend was standing. Legend panicked and tried to run away, but before he knew it he was in the red Four’s arms, being gently hugged.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Legend then heard yelling and looked to see the blue one looking their way. “Red! You can’t just stop mid-fight to pick up a random pink bunny!” he said. “Get over here!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“But Blue-“ Red started.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Put the rabbit down and help me!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Red looked sad. “Sorry, Mr. Bunny,” he said to Legend. He then proceeded to put Legend in the same bush he came from. “Here. Stay in this bush out of danger.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Red waved goodbye to him, and then ran back to the fight, picking up the sword he threw on the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Legend then heard Twilight calling for him. Part of him wanted to stay in the bush and wait for Red, but instead he ran over to where Twilight was standing.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The sound of swords clashing eventually stopped when the two started to head back to the camp. Not long after, Legend thought he could hear Red crying— and he immediately knew why. Legend was heartbroken at the sound.</span>
</p><p class="p3">—</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Legend was able to regain his human form by using Sky’s Master Sword, who kindly promised not to tell anyone about Legend’s bunny form.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Still, Legend couldn’t stop thinking about Red. He felt bad for not waiting for him. He was soft, and he knew it.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Legend stayed awake that night. He was still trying to wrap his head around the whole splitting-thing with Four.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He then heard Four be woken up for his shift. He remembered Red started and got an idea.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Legend waited until Four wasn’t looking, grabbed Twilight’s crystal, and quietly slipped into the woods.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">When he came back out, he was a pink rabbit again, and Four had already split. They were quietly chatting amongst themselves.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Legend hopped over and Red immediately spotted him. He watched as Red’s face lit up with joy.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Mr. Bunny!” Red exclaimed as he ran over to him and picked him up.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Is that your friend from earlier?” Green asked.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yep!” Red replied, coddling Legend, who was enjoying this way too much.</span>
</p><p class="p1">—</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Legend started swiping the crystal and Master Sword more often. He enjoyed seeing seeing Red’s face light up with joy, and being coddled by him. He was such a softy.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Once Twilight noticed that his shadow crystal was missing. He saw Legend sneaking off with it and immediately caught on. He started to follow him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Legend had hidden the Master Sword in a bush when he went off to see Red. He was caught off-guard when he came back.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Just as Legend was about to grab the sword, he almost had a heart attack when he saw the ranch hand looking around, who was trying to figure out what was going on.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Legend! Where’d you-“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Twilight stopped mid-sentence when he saw the pink bunny trying to reach for the Master Sword. He only chuckled and said “you know, this is why your form is a bunny— you’re such a softy.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Legend grabbed the Master Sword and began to change back to his human form. He knew he couldn’t argue.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Once he fully changed back, he sighed. “Yeah, I know,” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">-END-</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Again, this is my first LU fanfiction, so I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>